Cryogenic computing is a form of computing in which processing components are located within a cryogenic environment, e.g., 4-77 K. Such a cryogenic environment allows such processing components to operate with superconducting components that include, e.g., zero-resistance wires, ultrafast Josephson junction switches, fluxoids, etc. Fiber optics are one medium for moving data to/from a cryogenic computer. Such fiber optics can provide a fast, e.g., 10-100 Gbps, digital communication link(s) to/from the cryogenic environment and a non-cryogenic environment, e.g., a room temperature environment (e.g. 300 K). Moreover, for application to ultra-low power cryogenic systems, use of certain modulators is limited in that some modulators generate relatively large amount of heat that negatively impacts the cryogenic environment.